


失憶少女的假日

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 曉夕的失名者 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 少女的假日日常





	失憶少女的假日

_漆黑的天空和不間斷的雨聱。_

_身_ _體_ _被金屬貫穿和全身濕透的感覺_ _,_ _已經分辨不出來了。_

_好冷_ _…_ _好冷_ _…_ _身體要溶化在黑暗之中了嗎_ _?_

_“_ _,_ _ 。_ _”_

回神過來時,眼前的景物和平時一樣。淺色主調的房間,由我在這兒住下開始也沒有改動過的陳設。已經是早上了嗎?我似乎又夢到了以前的記憶。

死亡時的感覺、奪走生命的雨和記不起的話。”她”當時到底是抱着怎樣的心情死去才會變成今日的”我”?這疑問恐怕在找回記憶前都不會得到解答的吧…

我是一個患上了失憶症的人,夕‧ 是我的名字,很遺憾我的本名並不存在於這世界,所以夕就成為了我現在的名字,好像還有一個借用的姓氏來着?嘛…那個姓氏畢竟不是屬於我的東西,我的名字只有”夕”這樣就好。

凝視着鏡中的少女,那個在夢境之中死掉了無數次的人,今天也要過着跟”她”不相稱的平凡生活。”她”是”她”,”我”是”我”,至少在失去記憶後,我是如此相信着的。如果能完成”她”的遺願的話,”她”就能得到救贖,而”我”也不需要再被這段該被忘卻回憶牽掛着。

在這世界中的我仍然擁有微弱的靈感和跟從前相似的力量,但規模大概是縮小了吧?我記得在夢中的”她”能干涉時空和世界線的力量遠比現在的我強。到底有多強?這身份和肉體倒是能令我多多少少的了解到,不過把自己的全部轉移到這裡來,應該是”她”的極限了。還要附帶失憶症等的副作用,不如乾脆的死去吧?至少不會變成現在這副半死不活的模樣。

外邊陽光普照,雖說出去逛逛順道找尋記憶都不錯,但是熾熱的氣溫令我對此卻步。

不知道”她”會不會跟我一樣享受潛在水底的時間呢?搞不好”她”就是看中這附設泳池會所的住宅大廈才選擇化成這住家的女兒這個身份。

夏日的陽光透過水面折射到水底,蔚藍色光影組成的奇異空間中只有我一人在浮游着。這種感覺,跟我在這世界中醒來前的曖昧狀態,沒有分別。無論是記憶、心情、還是牽絆都全部被”水”洗去,一點都沒剩。令人感到諷刺的是,這”水流”也把我送到這兒,過上這種平靜的日子。

雖然我並不是游泳健將,但是在會所的泳池如此的浪費光陰潛水和沈思,給我一種”總比呆在家裡好”的感覺。

這城市的全貌不難在頂樓泳池看清,我涉足過的地區不多,特別是遊客區的歐式小鎮。那地方有一種令人懷念和安心的感覺,是記憶片段中出現過類似地方的關係吧?有時間的話,下次到那兒去逛逛也許都不錯。

回到家裡後,已經是黃昏時分。今日似乎亦是風平浪靜的一日。

和在夢境中見過的不一樣,這兒是一個和平的世界,沒有需要拚上生命,沒有需要擔憂生活,只要安守這”角色”的本份就好。好好的擔當着這借回來的身份,就能什麼都不用煩惱地盡情活着,這是溫柔?還是殘酷?

天空燃燒的燦爛顏色,這是我的名字本來持有的意義,這同時是我能最清楚記得的事情。橙色的光很溫暖,同時令人傷感也叫人懷念,見到了夕照時,時不時會有一剎以為自己見到了”她”的錯覺。

在如同斷片的記憶夢境中,這個人總是跟夕陽一般消逝,不留下任何痕跡。

在天空熄火前,我閉上了眼,開始另一次的”潛水”。

不論是聖女復仇的死之世界還是人類和人外物種處於戰爭當中的大地,我都能以這方法見証。如果是稍稍用不違反世界規則的方式偷偷地把意識埋在當地人的體內,就能在這邊的身體醒來前在各世界中短暫旅行。但這能力從未試過把我引領到”她”本來所在的世界,如果是有去到的地方的話多數都能用力量來重返,唯獨是”那地方”只會在頭腦空白時無意中記起少許,不過大多都是跟這早上的一樣,重覆着”她”的死。

先不管這些了。今日要到哪個世界?我記得上回指揮的遠東艦隊好像要出征了,還是去繼續魔法的研究?”不能逆轉時空”這法則真麻煩…擁有的時間是賭注而投入的世界就是賭局,這種”賭博”我並不討厭。如果說遵守世界的法則是我是義務的話,能自由的窺視其他世界就是我相對而得的權利了。

就在這黃昏把境界的分割變得蒙糊時,向新世界前進。我,向”夢”的深海一躍而下。


End file.
